


Costume

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Marvel References, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: You've been pestered into going to a friend's fancy dress party, even though it's not your thing. But you're going to have more fun than you thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



You've been pestered into going to a fancy dress party at a friend's house, it's not really your thing, but you've made an effort, dressing as Howard Stark. You didn't expect to have fun, but then you saw him, dressed as Thor even though his lithe frame is at odds with his costume.

He raises an eyebrow when he sees you, and you wave awkwardly, smile on your face as you wonder if you should just go over and say hi, but he spares you the agonising decision by strolling across, swinging Mjolnir as he bites his lip. The smile doesn't leave your face as he drags his eyes over you, tongue poking out his cheek as he stands in front of you.

It feels like it was inevitable that you'd meet and end up chatting. The talk of films just a pretence to invite him over to watch a movie, you can't even remember which one you said he had to see, you both know that you're not going to watch it.

You tumble through the door, all sloppy kisses and wandering hands as you try to get a little bit closer, explore every inch of him.

He's standing at the edge of your bed, the costume perfectly complements his slim frame. He pushes you back on to the bed and it takes you by surprise but the grin on his face leaves you wanting more. You're expecting a slow teasing reveal but he yanks at his top and it comes away with one swift movement. The viciousness of his actions are arousing enough on their own but you're now basking in the glow of his amazing body, watching it ripple as he slinks out of his trousers.

Thomas crawls onto the bed beside you, the cape draped over his long limbs as his smile grows. He lies next to you before dragging you into a gentle kiss, as you lean in to deepen the kiss he pulls back, his smirk crinkling his face.

"Undress for me," he says, grin on his face, and you don't even hesitate before pulling your clothes off with clumsy movements. You know that you don't look anywhere near as graceful as he did but you just can't contain your excitement for what is about to happen.

Once you look back at him you're surprised to see that he's holding his breath at the sight of you, lips parted just a little, eyes locked on your big thick cock.

He pounces out of nowhere, straddling you as he sucks both of his fingers, and you watch in fascination, wondering what his next move will be as he reaches around to finger himself open for you.

You're torn between offering to help and watching the show that he's putting on for you, head thrown back in ecstasy as he moans away. It takes all of your focus for your hands not to reach down for your own cock, you don't want this to be over yet.

The noises stop and he dives down for a kiss, one hand holding your head, the other lining your cock up. He doesn't even break the kiss as he slips out a condom, rolling it on with one smooth motion before gracefully sinking down onto you, your moans muffled by each other's mouths. He's so tight and warm and it feels just amazing having him wrapped around you. As he sits up you get to admire the view, his cape billowing around him as he rides you with frantic thrusts, sweat running down his perfect body and the sound of skin meeting skin thumping away like the bass line to his erotic moans.

His face contorts and you can see that he's close, you can feel that he's close. You reach out for his leaking cock, slick with sweat and pre-come and it's only a few stokes before he's coming over your chest, his tight arse clenching around you and encouraging you to orgasm with him. As you come inside him his own orgasm subsides and he flops down on top of you, breathless and sated.

You lie together panting, his cape wrapped around you both as the tiny aftershocks ripple through you, surrounded by his warmth as he listens to your heart beat. You run your hands over the curve of his back, stroking him until you hear him drift off to sleep in your arms, smile still on his face.      

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
